p u l a n g
by lolliyeol
Summary: [DRABBLE] Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun. Mawarnya yang menjadi kelabu, aroma berry favoritnya, dan kehangatan diantara keduanya. ChanBaek/Baekyeol ; BL ; Shounen-ai


**Pulang**

 **.**

 **Drabble**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance, Comfort – K+**

 **The caracters belongs to themselves, and the plot is mine**

 **Warning; Male x Male, Shounen-ai, OOC**

 **Now Playing; Breathe – Backstreet Boys**

.

.

Desember—

Chanyeol membuka kedua netranya, lalu melirik arloji pada pergelangan tangannya. Tepat tengah hari, yang artinya dia telah tertidur selama dua jam. Dengan sengaja menghempaskan napasnya sedikit kasar, Chanyeol mengamati udara putih yang keluar dari rongga hidung dan mulutnya.

Siku Chanyeol mengusap jendela, membuat area itu bersih dari embun sehingga kedua maniknya mampu menatap jalanan sepi berwarna putih. Berada di lantai teratas rumahnya memang menenangkan, seakan Chanyeol menemukan titik nyamannya.

Tapi tetap saja,

Dia tidak ada disini.

Chanyeol menoleh sebentar, lalu mengambil setangkai mawar yang berada di dalam sebuah gelas berisi air. Menatapinya dan mendekatkan mawar tersebut dengan kaca jendela, membuat warna mawar berlatarkan putih salju yang menawan. Mawar itu kelabu— bukan karena Chanyeol berhasil melakukan persilangan sehingga menyebabkannya demikian, namun karena Chanyeol tidak mengingat sudah berapa lama ia menyimpannya. Setangkai mawar yang bahkan belum sempat Chanyeol berikan kepada pemilik sesungguhnya.

Pemilik Sesungguhnya— Byun Baekhyun.

Entah sejak kapan pula, ruangan ini menjadi tempat favorit Chanyeol. Ketika ia merindukan Baekhyun, ia akan kembali ke sini, menatap jalanan melalui kaca jendela. Berharap Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan menekan bel rumahnya.

Ponselnya bergetar, dan Chanyeol menemukan Sehun yang mengajaknya untuk sekedar bersenang-senang. Tapi Chanyeol hanya ingin menghabiskan satu hari ini disini. Ia tahu, Sehun akan mencibir dan mengoloknya. Teman albinonya itu terlalu sering mengolok dirinya setelah Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak semelankolis itu, tentu saja. Namun pada saat-saat seperti ini ia akan selalu mengingat anak laki-laki pendek yang merebut hatinya, merindukannya seolah Chanyeol adalah seorang pecandu alkohol.

Liburan akan segera berakhir, namun Chanyeol tidak menemukan fakta bahwa Baekhyun akan segera kembali. Mata Chanyeol terpejam, lalu ia menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kaca jendela, berharap hal demikian dapat mendinginkan kepalanya. "Baekhyun," Chanyeol berucap lirih, ia merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Memeluk dirinya sendiri, membayangkan bahwa yang tengah mendekapnya adalah Baekhyun. Ini adalah jaket Chanyeol yang menjadi favorit Baekhyun, pemuda kecil itu biasanya akan meminjamnya dan mengenakannya sesuka hati, meninggalkan aroma berry khas miliknya.

Tidak ada aroma berry disana, tetapi Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas mengingat bagaimana aromanya.

Chanyeol tertawa, dan tersenyum kecut setelahnya. Ia memejamkan netranya rapat-rapat, membiarkan hidung dan bibirnya menyentuh kaca jendela.

Ia mengingat bagaimana ketika Baekhyun meraih wajahnya, memegangnya pada sisi kiri dan kanananya. Ia tahu selanjutnya Baekhyun akan menempelkan kedua kening mereka, menciptakan kehangatan dalam hatinya. Ia tahu Baekhyun akan membiarkan kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana anak itu tersenyum, lalu menyatukan kehangatan itu dalam sebuah kesempurnaan. Ciuman yang memabukkan.

Namun kini hanya dingin yang Chanyeol rasakan, membuat paru-parunya sesak, seakan sulit untuk bernapas.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya. Ia sedikit tersentak, merasa tadi melihat sosok Baekhyun yang berlari memasuki rumahnya. _Tidak._ Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia tahu semua hanya imajinasinya karena terlalu merindukan anak itu. Setelah menghirup udara dingin dalam-dalam (yang walaupun tak membuat dadanya merasa lega), Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan bangkit. Mungkin melepaskan penat dengan Sehun tidak terdengar buruk. Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri sebuah pintu,

Membukanya,

Dan mematung ketika netranya menangkap sepasang obsidian yang indah.

"Aku pulang, Yeol"

Baekhyun, sosok yang ia rindukan, ada disana.

* * *

LINE

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Libur akan segera berakhir, Baekhyun akan segera kembali. Masa pertukaran pelajarnya akan segera usai. Berhentilah mendramatisir, Park Stupid Chanyeol :p**

* * *

Tidak perduli orang berkata bahwa desember adalah bulan biru, membuat orang kelabu. Namun Desemberlah yang membuat Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haaaaaaaiiii~

Ini FF nya drabble ajaa kkkkkk~~~

Lagi coba-coba buat yang comfort gitu, sih.. Tapi gatau deh ini feelnya dapet apa nggak hihihi.

Tambahan : ini adalah FF yang aku **repost,** oke? sebelumnya ff ini sudah pernah aku publish dengan judul breathe dan karena beberapa alesan aku delete, terus repost dengan judul yang berbeda. Jadi, ini bukan plagiat atau semacamnya.. thankyouuu~

Terimakasih yang menyempatkan untuk membaca, **Mind to review?**


End file.
